Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a detachable portable computing apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a connecting component of a detachable portable computing apparatus.
Description of Related Art
A detachable portable computing apparatus usually can be separated into several parts, such as a display computing component, and a base . . . etc. Regarding a detachable portable computing apparatus that can be separated into two parts, a display computing component and a base, as an example. Generally speaking, for the purpose of carrying the display computing component independently easier, and also taking easy assembling and disassembling with the base into consideration, the detachable portable computing apparatus may install compatible assembling features, such as a guide pin and a socket, on the base and the display computing component respectively. For example, a guide pin installed on the base is configured to be inserted into a socket inside the display computing component. Therefore, the compatible assembling features may enhance the coupling strength between the display computing component and the base, to prevent the display computing component separated from the base, and still can be disassembled through specific method.
However, the guide pin installed on the base is usually protruding from the base, which may result an unattractive appearance. Due to the coupling structures of the guide pin protruding outside the base, the guide pin may be easily bumped or hooked with others, while disassembling from the protective socket; moreover, the guide pin bumped or hooked with others may be ruined or permanent deformed under strong external force. Consequently, the available structure of a detachable portable computing apparatus, as described above, apparently exists with inconvenience and defect, which needs further improvement. To deal with aforesaid problem, practitioners of ordinary skill in the art have striven to attain a solution, still lacks a suitable solution to be developed. Therefore, to deal with aforesaid problem effectively is an important subject of research and development, and also a desired improvement in the art.